The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to Ethernet switches.
Ethernet switches can be connected together, using direct physical connections to create a “stack.” A stack of Ethernet switches often can share one or more features across the individual switches. For example, a stack can support a single internet protocol (IP) address for all Ethernet switches in the stack. Another example is link aggregation.